


Your Present

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: MC gives V and very special present for his birthday.





	Your Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday JIHYUN AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE I am really busy right now but I had to write a quick little scenario for my baby <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please tell me what it is! Just give me a hint!”

You roll your eyes at your pouty husband and begin to laugh, shaking your head.  
“Mr. Kim would please give up?” You’ve been repeating the same statement to him for weeks, yet Jihyun keeps pestering you to tell him what you are getting him for his birthday. Even though today is his birthday, both of you are spending the morning snuggling under covers.

Normally, you would have caved and tell him, but this time it was different. Plus, Jihyun’s pouting face is super cute.

“Jihyun be patient, you’re going to have to take the surprise for this one.” You giggle.

“I refuse,” Jihyun says adamantly. You have been married to Jihyun Kim for almost three years, yet you could never get sick of his stubbornness.

“Oh! Is it a puppy? I bet it’s a puppy!”

You give Jihyun an exasperated expression and unhook his arms from your body. You reach for the nightstand drawer and pull out a tiny square box. You hold the box out to him.

“Jihyun, do you really think I hid a dog in here?”

Jihyun scowls at the box, “Well, the box would definitely need holes to let the puppies breathe.” You laugh, placing your hands on his shoulder and lean towards his right ear, “Just enjoy the surprise, honey.”

You give him a quick kiss before getting out of bed. Jihyun follows you out of bed ready to protest, but before he got the chance you hand him the small box with a sweet smile spreading across your cheeks.

“It’s so tiny…” Jihyun shakes the box next to his ear to see if it makes any sound. Suddenly he pauses, concern spreads across his tone, “Is this fragile? Should I not shake it?”

You laugh, shrugging at Jihyun’s almost childlike glee, “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Jihyun opens the box’s wrapping gently. “hmm, how about plane tickets? Are we going somewhere?”

Jihyun’s eyes focus on the box as began to open it and pulls out a small bib. “It’s a bib…” Jihyun says carefully eyeing it. Sudden realization hit Jihyun as his head snap up.

“Are you serious?” He asks, his hands tightly holding onto the bib. “No joke, right?”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction.

“…you’re pregnant?” Jihyun asks as you nod as tears being fill your eyes. Jihyun grabs you by the waist and spins you in a circle, laughing. You wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face as happy tears being to flow down.

“I’m going to be a father!” Jihyun gush and smothers your face with hundred kisses.

“Happy Birthday?” you squeak out.

Jihyun set you down on the ground and kiss your forehead, “This is one of the best birthday present I have ever received. Thank you for making me feel like the happiest man alive.”

“I hope it was worth the wait.” You tease. Jihyun wipes a stray tear from his eye and then gently does the same to your tear-stained face.

“One hundred percent.” He exclaims and pulls you into a gentle kiss.

_The end._


End file.
